


En El Mismo Tiempo

by Honey_Rae_Pluto



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Band Fic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Music, Musicians, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto
Summary: Hayley, una chica del siglo 21, se encuentra en los años 60, vivendo con Roger Taylor y Freddie Mercury. Que pasa cuando los problemas del grupo se convierten en sus problemas?





	En El Mismo Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632238) by [Honey_Rae_Pluto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto). 



<> ella le paso el palillo del tambor, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos mientras el mundo vuela alrededor, la tierra saltando hacia arriba, la oscuridad se envuelve alrededor de ella como un viejo amigo, el frío se desapareció. En el aire, pensaba que podía oír una melodía ligera, tal vez incluso un ruido familiar, hasta que eso también se detiene.

***  
No había nada extraño en la mañana cuando se despertó, y Hayley pensó que sabía cómo terminaría. La familia Smythe había pasado unos días con familiares extendidos, en algún sitio en el norte de Escocia, lejos de el pueblecito al lado de la fronteriza inglesa en la que vivían. Todos sus amigos se quedaban en casa durante las vacaciones de fin de semana extendido. La casa suya estaba demasiado lejos de la civilización (una granja en el medio de la campaña) para que la joven realmente pudiera divertirse mucho. La distancia también era una bendición ya que no había vecinos para molestar con la música a todo volumen. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer durante el fin de semana; estudio para los exámenes que la tenían literalmente a punto de abandonar la escuela y convertirse en prostituta. Todo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la música de los 70, deseando poder volver, ver todo.

Diciendo esto: no había nada raro cuando Hayley se despertó en una casa tranquila el viernes 1 de diciembre de 2018. De hecho, había sido el comienzo de un día perfectamente promedio. Despertarse, enviar mensajes de texto a padres preocupados y amigos que charlaban, estudiar, comer, demasiada televisión navideña y luego hacer más trabajo para la escuela. La misma vieja rutina para el día. El dia que debería comenzar igual y terminar igual, excepto que no lo hizo.

Era más o menos la hora de cenar, el reloj decía exactamente a las 6:48 pm. Estaba sentada en su habitación, con una pizza descongelada en un plató en su mesa, y un ordenador portátil en el escritorio junto al asiento de la ventana. La música sonó del tocadiscos, ‘Queen- Sheer Heart Attack’. La oscuridad del exterior descansaba pesadamente en el pequeño jardín abierto que separaba la casa del campo. Solo tenía algunos setos, un pequeño cobertizo azul y unos 20 sauces delgados que lamentaban al lado de la casa, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de oración. Hayley recordó que nunca le había gustado jugar allí en la oscuridad cuando era niña. A su madre le pareció gracioso- al principio, que el lugar favorito de su hija, los árboles que coleccionaron todas las fantasías de su infancia y sus creencias era el mismo lugar que la asustaba por la noche. Su madre pensó que debía tener algo, no había razón para tener tanto miedo a los sauces. Pero nada paso.

Después, cuando era más mayor, la preocupación empeoró a medida que su disgusto por la pequeña jungla parecía a crecer en su envejecía. Hayley no lo había pensado realmente en años, la escuela y los amigos se habían apoderado del tiempo que pasaba en los sauces.

La joven se encontraba envuelta en su trabajo, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de la manera en que el frío de repente hacía que las ventanas se vieran cubiertas de hielo. La música del disco, que ahora era 'Brighton Rock', en voz alta en su habitación le impidió notar que el ganado sonaba más fuerte que nunca, las fuertes ráfagas de viento y la lluvia aullante, saliendo de repente de ningún sitio. La figura encapuchada estaba debajo del arco de sauce. Lo que sacudió la concentración de Hayley fue el rompimiento del cristal de la ventana frente a su ordenador portátil. Miró por la ventana, hacia los oscuros campos, tratando de identificar al culpable, sin ver a nadie, solo sentir el frío atacando el calor del dormitorio. Dando un paso atrás en el cristal roto con cuidado, ve que no era una piedra o una botella, pero en realidad era una baqueta, ‘Ai, que bien’, había pensado Hayley amargamente ‘matones musicales’.

Moviéndose rápidamente para ponerse una sudadera de Marvel y pantalones de jogging (sobre los pantalones cortos de pijama que llevaba), bajo las escaleras hacia la puerta principal. Incluso mientras se puso sus botas y el abrigo de su papá, no había notado la figura encapuchada fuera de su casa. Antes de salir agarró una antorcha el una mano, el bate de cricket en la otra (por si acaso). Pero no noto la forma en que los ruidos del exterior de la casa se convirtieron en una cacofonía de bramidos lejanos. Incluso cuando cerró la puerta, el frío golpeando su cara como una bofetada, su cuerpo pálido y diminuto contra la oscuridad de la noche. Incluso mientras caminaba hacia la zona oscura debajo del grupo de sauces, no vio una figura alta, vestida de negro como una niebla de pesadilla, flotando sobre el suelo. Incluso mientras caminaba hacia ella, se detuvo bajo el familiar arco terrible como un imán. Incluso cuando sintió que la realización le agarró el cuerpo.

Sólo entonces supo que la noche no iba a terminar como debía.

***

Más tarde, muchos años después, Hayley recordaría a la extraña mujer de unos 80 años que vino con algunas de las amigas de su abuela cuando tenía 3 o 4 años. Ella le había dicho a Hayley que eran árboles antiguos, los sauces. En el momento en que Hayley pensaba que la anciana era una loca (su fuerte acento hacía que fuera difícil tomárselo en serio), pero escuchó de todos modos cuando le dijo que una vez había un clan druida que vivía en el área ... <>, había señalado a los árboles más cercanos, los delgados y más pequeños que el resto, se encontraron en la parte donde los árboles se juntaban en un abrazo delicado, como las yemas de los dedos de las manos simplemente tocando <>. Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, como toda la experiencia.

<<¿Quien? ¿Los árboles?>> Hayley le preguntó, sin entender realmente de que estaban hablando.

<>. Una amable sonrisa se extendió por sus viejos rasgos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su rostro, a pesar de las líneas de experiencia aquí y allá, parecía muy hermosa; ‘Como una vieja reina amable, que había gobernado durante mucho tiempo’, Hayley recordaría haber pensado.

La miró con curiosidad <<¿Has viajado con las puertas de los árboles?>>. La mujer anciana había mirado a la niña durante un largo segundo, sujetando la mano pequeña entre las suyas como si estuvieran hechas de porcelana, sus ojos color chocolate se oscurecieron.

<>, una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos. Ojos que tenían un brillo notablemente juvenil, <> había dicho sonriendo, girándose para irse mientras caminaba por el sendero, alejándose de la casa. Después de que ella se fue, Hayley la había preguntado sobre ella, pero nadie había visto alguien de esa descripción. ‘Quizás’, su madre había pensado de su única hija, ‘había algo mal’. 

Sin embargo, después de hablar con la señora, la joven Hayley se encontraba aturdida entre los árboles, buscando una puerta a otras tierras, la joven encontró una nota;

<>

Un día, Hayley supo lo que quería decir. En los años que pasaron la culpó por la bendición. Pero también le dio las gracias por la maldición. Pero, más importantemente, un día ella sabría lo que la extraña anciana había querido decir.

***

Las ramas arañaban su cara y brazos. Su ropa se estaba rasgando. Podia sentir cortes ligeros formándon. Sangraba. Hayley aferró la baqueta de su mano congelada cuando el bate y la antorcha cayeron fuera de su alcance. El bramido gritó tanto en la distancia como cerca. Era luz y destello oscuro. El frío quemaba. Ella se sintió enferma. El mundo giró, con una desorientada Hayley dando vueltas sobre él. Ella no podía pensar, no sabia que hacer, todo que intentaba era impotente. Un sudor frío le salió, las manos temblando. Sentía como si estuviera cayéndose. Todo comenzó a desaparecer, las luces se quedaban quietas pero no se apagaron. El ruido se apagó hasta que fue solo podia oir una calle medio vacía, los autos pasaron, oía personas en una fiesta en la distancia, las casas llenas de televisiones.

Hayley abrió los ojos completamente, esperando que el universo al menos momentáneamente haya dejado de sacudirla. Por suerte el suelo no estaba moviéndose. Las manos ensangrentadas sintieron alrededor del concreto frío al darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre un pavimento congelado, en ningún lugar cerca de campos, granjas o sauces. 

Poniéndose en una posición sentada, notando a un joven mirándola directamente, con una expresión atónita sobre su cara. La joven se puso de pie temblorosamente, todo esto está llegando a mucho, ‘¿dónde estoy?’ ‘¿Me han drogado?’ La calle abierta se cierra alrededor de ella. Fugazmente, ella cree que podría reconocer al hombre ... ‘Tal vez sea un baterista’ ... Mirando el palillo del tambor en su mano, antes de dar unos cuantos pasos encorvados hacia él. La mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

<> ella le paso el palillo del tambor, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos mientras el mundo vuela alrededor, la tierra saltando hacia arriba, la oscuridad se envuelve alrededor de ella como un viejo amigo, el frío se desapareció. En el aire, pensaba que podía oír una melodía ligera, tal vez incluso un ruido familiar, hasta que eso también se detiene.


End file.
